A known system of this type consists of extruded, profiled plates that are screwed together using spacers to form larger structures. Each individual profiled plate is designed to hold a larger number of compact disk boxes (hereinafter called "CD boxes"). This system has a number of disadvantages. The profiled panel must be cut to proper length, trimmed, and drilled with screw holes. Manufacture of such a system is expensive and installation is laborious for the user. The large dimensions of the profiled panels limit the available combinations. When a storage case for a compact disk is in position, the hinged lid of the CD box cannot be opened. Removing the compact disk thus requires the storage case to be removed from its mounting on the panel and then returned to its position. The displayed storage cases have an appearance similar to a wall of a sales showroom, which is not decorative.
Another known system has narrow rails for display placed horizontally and spaced by vertical connecting strips. Here also, the finishing and assembly are complicated, and the combination possibilities are limited. Considering decorative value and disk removal, the previous mentioned deficiencies are valid.